1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to joint tightness monitoring and more particularly, to electrical joint tightness monitoring.
2. Background Information
One typical type of electrical joint is formed by securing two conductors together with a fastener. The electrical performance of the electrical joint, and in particular, the conductivity of the electrical joint, depends partially on the fastener being properly tightened. A loosening of the fastener, and therefore a loosening of the electrical joint, reduces the conductivity of the electrical joint and can cause additional problems such as overheating.
Due to the aforementioned problems, it is desirable to determine whether electrical joints are properly tightened. However, verifying, whether electrical joints are properly tightened can consume a technician's time. In particular, when an electrical system includes numerous electrical joints, or if it is difficult to reach electrical joints, a large amount of a technician's time can be taken verifying whether electrical joints are properly tightened. Also, the electrical joint may be energized, thus exposing the technician to a hazardous condition.
There is room for improvement in the area of monitoring the tightness of electrical joints.